


Movie Night

by Maeighghan



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeighghan/pseuds/Maeighghan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max and Chloe have a movie night and Max doesn't like Chloe's choice of movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 4 just destroyed me so I wanted to write something less morbid and depressing. So... have some pricefield.

Max flopped down onto the couch in Chloe's living room with a big bowl of popcorn in her hands.

"So, what are we watching!" Max asked excitedly, turning to look at Chloe, placing the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table.

Chloe gave her that impish smile that instantly made Max regret asking. "Chlooeee! You better not be thinking what I think you're thinking." Max whined as she glanced at the tv screen and groaned. She hated those stupid shark movies. "You know these types of movies freak me out, Chloe, can't we watch something else."

Chloe sighed and put her arm around the smaller girl. "Don't worry, Maxie, I'll keep you safe." She said happily as she pressed play.

"Chloe." Max whined again.

"Max." Chloe mocked.

Max raised her eyebrows, "Chloe, I'm- umph!" Chloe cut Max off with an long kiss. She smirked as she broke away, allowing Max to breathe. She pulled the brunette closer and pressed play again.

"I'll protect you from the vicious sharks!" The punk joked.

"You better not fall asleep on me then, like you always do when we watch movies." Max chided, poking Chloe in the shoulder.

"Promise I won't." She whispered giving Max a quick peck on the cheek.

"Dork."

"Ya, but I'm your dork."

"Seriously if you fall asleep on me.."

"Ya, ya, you'll feed me to the sharks." She smirked.

Max rolled her eyes and was about to give a retort when she noticed what was happening on screen. The brunette snuggled in closer to Chloe and the punk held her tight.

"Scared already, hippie."

"Shut up, she mumbled, her face pressed into Chloe's shoulder."

"Chickenshit."

"Asswipe." She mumbled pulling away.

"Come on, you nerd, its just a movie." Chloe comfortingly reminded her, tightening her hold on the smaller girl, not allowing her to move away. She sighed, "I'll be your bodyguard."

x.x.x

Joyce walked down the stairs the next morning and was greeted by the movie title screen on the tv in the living room. Both her and David had worked late the previous night. Neither of them noticed the tv still on when they had gotten home.

"Chloe, you always leave it on." Joyce mumbled to herself as she wandered over to shut off the tv.

She walked around the couch and nearly had a heart attack when she saw Chloe and Max on the couch, snuggled up next to each other, with a blanket wrapped around them. They obviously fell asleep down here last night. Joyce smiled to herself at how happy they looked, not a care in the world. Joyce could see some of her little girl in Chloe's peaceful expression. She shook her head and went into the kitchen her daughters relaxed facial features still fresh in her mind. Chloe hadn't been truly happy in years and now that Max was back that seemed to be changing.

x.x.x

Chloe yawned stretching her arm- that wasn't under Max- up in the air.

"Hey, babe." Chloe whispered her breath tickling Max's ear.

There was another yawn, this time coming from Max. She turned her head slightly so she could see Chloe's face. "Babe? Really?" She asked raising an eyebrow as a corner of her mouth twitched into a smile.

"Ya. Babe." Chloe mumbled as she planted soft kisses along Max's jawline and down her neck.

Max shivered at the contact and rolled over to face Chloe. She kissed her girlfriend lightly on the tip of her nose.

"Do I really turn you on that quickly?" Chloe smirked.

Max opened her mouth to reply when- "I should probably inform you two that I'm making breakfast over here, in the kitchen, only feet away." Joyce said, revealing her presence.

Max blushed and got up off the couch.

"Nooo," Chloe whined, "Don't go."

"Chlo," Max whispered, nodding in the direction of the kitchen, where Joyce was making pancakes.

"Buzzkill." She groaned and Max hit her with a pillow, laughing at the punk's expense. Chloe removed the pillow from her face and tossed it away pulling Max back down on the couch with her.

"Ahh, Chl- Chloe, stop it!" Max laughed as Chloe peppered her with kisses as she tickled her gently.

"Chloe, leave the poor girl alone," Joyce smiled at how adorable they were together. "Come on and get some breakfast."

"I think I got that covered," Chloe smirked wiggling her eyebrows at Max.

"Chloe!" Joyce and Max both exclaimed at once.

"Not on my couch." Joyce informed her jokingly.

"Mom!" Chloe groaned dropping her head down onto Max's chest, sometimes she hated how open her mother could be about these things.

Max blushed hard and Joyce chuckled as Chloe got up off of the couch and swept up the brunette, carrying her into the kitchen bridal style.

Max's expression changed from shock to happiness in a matter of seconds. The smaller girl giggled as Chloe set Max on the dining table, "Why, thank you, madame." Max said, in a poor attempt at a British accent.

"My pleasure, ma'am." Chloe retorted with that shit eating grin she always had when she was pleased with herself.

"You two want to tell me when this... Development in your relationship occurred." Joyce curiously asked.

The punk snickered, and Max shrugged. "It just happened." Chloe replied casually.

"Great description, Che." Max laughed.

"You know you love me." She shot back as she pressed her lips to the shorter girl's, who was still perched on the table.

"What is going on here!" David shouted from the kitchen entrance.

Chloe jumped back from Max in surprise at the interruption.

Max grabbed Chloe's hand squeezing it as David took a step towards them. "I will not have this in my house!" He yelled pointing a harsh finger in their direction.

"David!" Joyce scolded. "Leave them alone!"

David was fuming Max hadn't exactly expected him to be accepting, but she also didn't expect boiling rage.

"It's not _your_ house!" Chloe snapped at him, "It's Joyce's."

Max had noticed Chloe didn't usually refer to Joyce as "mom", especially when David was around.

 _I wonder why..._ Max thought to herself, but quickly dismissed the thought to focus on the drama unfolding in front of her.

"David, I care about you so, I wanted you to come home after... everything." Joyce explained, glancing at the two girls.

Max slid off the table and wrapped one arm around Chloe and held her hand with the other, squeezing it to comfort the taller girl.

Chloe sighed, as Joyce and David yelled in the kitchen only a few feet away, and laid her head on the brunette's shoulder. Max lifted Chloe's chin and pressed their foreheads together. "Don't worry Che, I'm never leaving you, no matter what anyone says about us I.." She trailed off as she noticed the room had gone silent and David and Joyce were watching them.

David snapped out of his momentary trance and took several angry steps towards them. Max stood in front of Chloe. "Chloe is my girlfriend and I am proud of her." Max didn't say anything else, she didn't need to, as she pulled Chloe towards the front door.

x.x.x

About a half an hour later they sat at the lighthouse Chloe was first to break the silence. "Thank you, Max." Her voice wavered slightly as she pushed the words out.

Max rubbed the bluenette's back, trying to comfort her.

"I'm sorry David ruined our morning," the taller girl mumbled.

"Chloe, he might've acted stupidly but we don't have to let him ruin anything." Max said, her voice strong and confident.

Chloe glanced over at her, her blue eyes staring into Max's, wondering when this girl became so strong.

There was more silence as Max rested her head on Chloe's shoulder.

"I love you, Chloe."

"I-" Chloe stumbled over her words, which never happened unless she was really nervous. "I love you too, Max, I think I always have." She said a warm smile crossing her face as she tried to hide her blush.

_Awww, how cute, she's nervous and I made her blush. Sometimes you are too cute, Chloe Price._

"You better, you dork, I just practically risked all my cred, without rewind!" Max joked, lightening the mood.

"Wowzers, Max, since when do you have any cred." Chloe smirked mockingly, using the word the brunette frequently abused. Max bumped her shoulder against Chloe's at the bluenette's use of her favorite word.

"Am I influencing my little Chlo- Chlo?" Max teased.

"Shaddup." Chloe whined, she blushed, staring at Max for a moment.

"Do I have something on my face?" Max smirked trying to make Chloe blush harder.

Chloe gave Max that same impish smile from the night before, "hmm... Yeah, let me help you with that.."


End file.
